tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Proton Arena
| length= | width= | height= | ground_clearance= | weight= | top_speed= | fuel_capacity= }} The Proton Arena (or the Proton Jumbuck in the United Kingdom, Taiwan and Australia) is a small front wheel drive coupé utility manufactured by Malaysian automaker Proton. Introduced in 2002, the Arena is the only form of pickup by Proton, and is the only Proton model to enjoy significantly more popularity in its export market than domestically. Design and performance Body design The Arena is based largely on Proton's Wira/Persona saloon, sharing similar frontal designs of the then current Wira and mechanics, but having a reduced seating capacity of two confined to a Wira-based cabin and featuring a rear cargo bed measuring x x with a maximum payload of and a maximum load area of x . In Malaysia, the Arena is offered in three variants, which features a variety of cargo bed accessories and trims but do not vary mechanically: * The "Freestyle", the base Arena model with an open bed, exposed metal sports bars, steel rims and hubcaps. * The "Sportdeck", an open bed variant similar to the Freestyle with covered sports bars, body trims, and alloy rims. * The "Fastback", an upmarket variant with a hard, streamlined tonneau cover-cum-camper shell (resembling a fastback body style), body trims, and alloy rims. In Australia, the Jumbuck is available in two variants, GLi and GLSi. Chassis Like the Wira, the Arena is of unibody construction, but in order to sustain additional loads from the cargo bed, the Arena includes a load-bearing ladder frame connected to a "torque box" for improved body durability and strength. The suspension configuration of the Arena consists of a combination of independent MacPherson strut suspensions from a saloon car at the front, and torsion beam, leaf sprung suspensions at the rear. Other modifications include the use of a rigid rear axle, an uprated front stabiliser bar, and 14" front ventilated discs and 9" rear drum brakes with load sensing proportioning valves (LSPV), optimised weight distribution and the use of reinforced high profile tyres. Lotus Engineering provided additional ride and handling enhancements. Similar to the car it is based on, the Arena is powered by a 1.5 litre, 12-valve Electronically Fuel Injected (EFI) Mitsubishi 4G15 engine fitted with Proton's proprietary EMS 400 engine management system. The Arena was proclaimed to have met Europe's Euro 2 emission standards, and was also claimed to provide a good power-and-fuel efficiency balance by producing an output of per litre and a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne. While the engine offers a respectable fuel consumption rating (5.8 litre per 100 km on the highway and 8.5 litre per 100 km in the city), it struggles a lot when heavy loads are carried at the back. Marketing In Malaysia, the Arena is often marketed for both commercial and recreation use. The stripped down Freestyle variant is specified to be targeted exclusively for a variety of commercial interests, while the Sportdeck variant is offered for both private owners and businesses. The Fastback variant, the top-of-the-line Arena, is targeted at private owners. While the three Arena variants are advertised as models for specialised tasks, all three models may be used in any way. Although the Arena is offered in Malaysia, the Arena is not a staple of the local Malaysian market and is mostly an export model (to the UK, Australia and South Africa, where coupé utilities are more marketable). Australia, where the Arena's nearest competitor sells for approximately $8,000 more, is its biggest buyer. It took over a niche left vacant since the demise of the Subaru Brumby. Safety While freely sold in Malaysia, no stringent third-party safety tests on the Arena were conducted or published publicly in the country. In September 2009, the Jumbuck was crash tested by the Australasian New Car Assessment Program (ANCAP). The Jumbuck fared poorly, receiving a one-star rating out of five. The Jumbuck lacks many of the safety features offered in other modern automobiles, such as airbags and anti-lock brakes. The absence of such safety features in an attempt to lower retail pricing is suspected to be one factor for the one-star crash test result. Proton Cars Australia has criticised the choice of the Jumbuck for the test, arguing the vehicle is the last of an old platform and is due for a replacement in the middle of 2010. Second generation: Proton Jumbuck 2nd The Proton Jumbuck 2nd, or previously referred to as Proton Arena Mk2, or codenamed KB4T will be produced as the successor to the Proton Arena. This pickup truck is essentially a rebadged 4th generation (and current) Mitsubishi Triton. To be able to do so, Proton renewed a technological transfer agreement with Mitsubishi Motors, an agreement that in the mid-1980s was fundamental to Proton's origins. Proton's inagural model in September 1985. The spin-off version called Jumbuck Sport, which is based on Mitsubishi Pajero Sport, will follow later. References Category:Compact cars Arena Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001 Arena